Dread on Arrival/Transcript
(A man waits for the traffic light to turn green on an empty intersection.) Man: Oh, come on. (He drives anyway but reverses when he sees the Ninja and Crabby. They go to the police station.) Officer #1: (Gasps.) Uh... Kai: Is the Police Commissioner here? (The officer nods.) Zane: Don't forget: the best way to defeat your enemy is to make him your friend. Jay: Aren't you, Crabby. Wu: Crabby. (The Ninja go in the station.) Officer #1: hey, what am I supposed to do with him? Nya: Take him to the zoo. Officer: We don't have a zoo! Kai: We need the Commissioner. Officer #2: He's not taking any visitors. Cole: But it's important. Officer #2: All his work is important. Jay: Don't make me zap you. (He zaps him and the Ninja barges in.) Nya: Commissioner! P.I.X.A.L.: So good to see you. Kai: There's no time to lose. Cole: Sorry to barge in but it's really quite urgent. Zane: We have to vacate the city. Jay: We need weapons. Lots and lots and lots of weapons. Wu: Crabby! Commissioner: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. One at a time. Just shoot it to me straight. What's gonna do me in? P.I.X.A.L.: Pardon? Do you in? Commissioner: Every time something bad happens to the city, first thing they do is can the police commissioner. So what is t this time? Subterranean mutant insects? Indomitable flesh-eating zombies? A pirate genie? Cole: Pirate genie? Commissioner: Yes, why not? Anything can happen in this crazy town. (Jay and Nya look at each other and smile) Jay: Argh, don't be ridiculous. It's the Sons of Garmadon. Cole: they have Lloyd. Zane: And the three Oni Masks. Kai: The Quiet One— Nya: —who is Harumi. Kai: —is gonna resurrect the evil spirit of Lord Garmadon and then— Commissioner: Just stop! The princess is behind all this? Cole: Which is why we need you behind us. Nya: Along with everyone on your force. Commissioner: I'm not ready to lose my city just yet. (He dials the phone.) Person on the other end of this phone, get me the mayor. Yes, I'll hold. (The Sons of Garmadon took Lloyd to the Temple of Resurrection.) Harumi: The spider's in the house. Sleep sleep. The spider bit the mouse. Lloyd: So this is your true face, without the mask. No wonder you covered it. Harumi: Bite your tongue, Green Ninja. The fight is all but over. Lloyd: Where are you taking me? Harumi: Trapped in the Palace of Secrets all my life, it gave me time to make a few...alterations, you could say. Yes, I destroyed the palace, but I was careful not to damage the Temple of Resurrection. Ultra Violet: The Ninja have survived, Quiet One. They are in the city. Lloyd: What was that you said about the fight being over? Harumi: Let them come. If anyone tries to stop me, I always have my insurance policy. (She points to Misako getting thrown into a cage.) Lloyd: Mom! Misako: Lloyd? She's crazy. She wants to bring back your father. Harumi: I've been so looking forward to this...family reunion. Lloyd: Let her go. This is between us. Harumi: No, Lloyd. There was never anything between us. It hurts, doesn't it? There's nothing more powerful than a blow to the heart. We found her after she tracked down young Wu. Helpful of her. Prepare the ceremony. We begin at nightfall. Lloyd: I won't let you get away with this. Ultra Violet: (Laughs.) Or what? You'll cry? (Pretends to whimper) (At nightfall, the Ninja hide throughout the city.) Kai: We were right. The streets are teeming with SoG. They don't want anyone getting close to the palace. Zane: We are in place. Operation Undercover initiate. Kai: Copy that. (The Sons of Garmadon have Lloyd trapped in another cage.) Lloyd: What are you doing? Harumi: The three Oni Masks alone won't bring back your father. For the ritual to succeed, I also need a hair from the son (she plucks his hair) and from the wife. (Mr. E lowers Misako's cage, making Lloyd's go up.) Lloyd: Don't touch her! (She plucks her hair.) Misako: You. Harumi: And I already collected one from the brother, dear little Wu. So are we all ready to begin? Lloyd: Don't worry, Mom. My friends will stop this. Harumi: And if they try, they'll have to make a choice. Lloyd: A choice? What do you mean? (Mr. E lowers Misako right above the water.) No! (Piranhas start to surround her.) Harumi: Save your mother, or their beloved Green Ninja. Lloyd: Let me out. Misako: Whatever happens, that man she wants to bring back is not your father. You must not let it happen. (The Sons of Garmadon are on the lookout.) Killow: Does the Quiet One need the masks? Ultra Violet: Not yet. Any sign of the Ninja? Killow: There has been no sight of them. Ultra Violet: Remember, they're Ninja. They don't like to be seen. Be ready. Killow: I am. (The police drive to the temple.) Commissioner: All units, approach with caution! I don't want any heros out there. (They stop. The Commissioner grabs a megaphone.) Okay. We don't want any trouble. We can resolve this peacefully. Ultra Violet: Oh, where's the fun in that? Commissioner: We have reason to believe you have trespassed onto these premises and are about to engage in some pretty illegal activity. But if everyone comes out with their hands up... (Killow uses the Deception Mask and lift up his megaphone.) All right, uh, my megaphone is floating. (He throws it in the water.) I guess we can't resolve this peacefully. Light 'em up! (The police turn on their flashlights.) What are you doing? Officer #3: You said "Light 'em up." Commissioner: I meant with your guns. Simon: Uh, we don't have guns, Commissioner. We only have tasers. Commissioner: Oh, yeah, right. The charge 'em up! (They switch to their tasers.) And arrest them. (He grabs his radio.) You wanted a distraction, you got one. Now save the city, Ninja. (Kai traverse in the water.) Kai: Thanks, Commissioner. We got it from here. P.I.X.A.L., get me to the palace. P.I.X.A.L.: You're going to make the first left, then a right. Kai: Copy that. Officer #4: Don't move! Kai: Uh, P.I.X., I got a fishing net in the way. This path is blocked. P.I.X.A.L.: I can reroute you. Kai: There's no time. Hold on. (He cuts the net.) P.I.X.A.L.: Did you just tell yourself to "hold on?" Kai: It felt like the moment needed it. Picking up the others now. Hold on. And for the record, I was telling that to the others, not myself. Commissioner: Go, Ninja, go. Kai: You got us to the palace. Thanks, P.I.X.. P.I.X.A.L.: Do take precaution. Kai: We will. You take care of little Master Wu. See you on the other side. (Ultra Violet, Killow, and Mr. E goes to Harumi with the masks.) Harumi: Good. You've brought the masks. Any trouble? Killow: Nothing the others can't handle. Harumi: Then the ceremony is ready. Lloyd: I get it. I hurt you. And you want to hurt me, but isn't the way. You don't have to do this. We will stop you. (The Sons of Garmadon laugh.) Ultra Violet: Hear that? They'll stop you. Harumi: You put too much faith in your friends, Lloyd. Misako: And you put too little. Harumi: Place the masks in position. Clotho venge. Clotho decer. Clotho haeed! Misako: Lloyd, it's starting. Where are the Ninja? Harumi: Clotho venge. Clotho decer. Clotho haeed! Lloyd: Don't, Rumi! This isn't you! Harumi: Clotho venge! Clotho decer! Clotho haeed! (Nya takes out Luke Cunningham.) Mohawk: I can't believe we're stuck on foot patrol duty. We're missing all the good stuff. Chopper Maroon: Tell me about it. I hear she's opening, huh, vortexes and stuff. Mohawk: Ah, man. Someone better take pictures. Harumi: Clotho venge! Clotho decer! Clotho haeed! Rip the fabric between realms! Oni, I call upon you! Connect me to…the Departed Realm! Yes. Misako: Son! Chopper Maroon: So... Mohawk: So what? Chopper Maroon: I know we're supposed to watch for Ninja, but I feel like all the cool stuff is happening behind us. Mohawk: I'll look if you look. (They both turn around to see the portal opening.) Wow...that's awesome. (They turn back around to see the Ninja.) Cole: What's awesome? (They take them out.) Harumi: I call upon thee lord of many names. Lord of Destruction! King of Shadows! Lord Garmadon! Garmadon! Garmadon: Who calls me!? Lloyd: Leave my father alone! Jay: Did you hear that? Cole: That sounded like Lord Garmadon. Nya: We gotta do something. Fast. Kai: Well, what are we waiting for? (They attack the Sons of Garmadon.) Harumi: The Ninja. Lloyd: Wait! There's a trap! Kai: Huh? Harumi: Start the wheel. (They submerge Lloyd into the water.) Misako: My son. Help him. Lloyd: You have to stop the ceremony. Harumi: Follow my voice. Feel my presence. Join me, Lord Garmadon! Garmadon: Who are you? Kai: We have to stop her! Jay: Or maybe we should save our friend from drowning. Kai: I can't get to her! Nya: Who's gonna save Lloyd? Cole: On it. (He accidentally turns the lever, submerging Misako instead.) Misako: Lloyd! Cole: Let's get you out of here. Lloyd: Don't help me, help her. Cole: Oh, yeah. Coming, Mrs. G. Ultra Violet: (She stops Cole from pulling the lever.) Hm, hello again. Cole: A little help? Kai: (He breaks the handle.) Oops. (Lloyd is lowered into the water.) Harumi: Lord Garmadon, follow my voice. Follow the shadows. Misako: Someone get him out of the water. Jay: Nya, you are the Water Ninja. Nya: You don't need to be a water Ninja to do this. (She throws a spear on Misako's gear.) Misako: Cole, get Lloyd up. Use your lava arm. (Cole turns the gears to get Lloyd up. He frees him.) Lloyd: Thanks. You okay? Misako: Stop her, son. Jay: It's too fast! Maybe you can do Spinjitzu to get inside. (Garmadon laughs.) Kai: That doesn't sound goof. Zane: What's happening? Jay: You're a Nindroid! You give answers, not questions. Lloyd: It's him. Harumi: I hear you...feel you. Come...be mortal again! Your son wants to stop you, but I want to make you stronger! It is I, Harumi. Come to me. Follow my voice. Garmadon: Harumi? Harumi: Your time is now! You cannot stop it. The end is near. (The Ninja use Spinjitzu to get Lloyd closer.) Kai: Jay! Jay: On it. (The Ninja knock Harumi.) Harumi: No...No! (The portal closes.) Lloyd: Father... Commissioner: Come on, boys, let's clean the house. (They start to put the Sons of Garmadon in cuffs.) Simon: Madame, you are under arrest. Harumi: No! Don't touch me! Cole and Jay: (They try to restrain Killow.) We got him. We got him. We got him. Kai: We did it. (The cops cheer.) Lloyd: I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry I dragged you into this. Misako: you didn't drag me into anything. This isn't your fault. Lloyd: I should have known. I should have seen through her. Misako: Your only mistake is that you're trusting, and good, and see the best in people. Lloyd: Not anymore. (The cops cheer. Lloyd finds Harumi in a cop car.) Harumi: Please. You were right. This isn't me. Lloyd: Stop. Save it for someone who cares. It looks like you were wrong. You weren't the one who got away. (Harumi charges at Lloyd but he closes the doors on her. Meanwhile, at the Temple of Resurrection, Garmadon's hand emerges from the pedestal.) (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:Transcript Category:2018 Category:Episodes Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu